misunderstand
by crazy for abhi
Summary: for my KAVI lovers
1. ch 1

**guys this story is for KAVI fan many couples are also included so enjoy****_it was kevin and purvi ' s second proposal anniversary. two year before kevin proposed purvi for marriage. and know they are married._****_kevin's house_****_purvi open her eyes in morning but she shocked to see that Kevin was not there instead a chit was there she opened that_****_there was written_**

**_*pull the thread that is hanging above you*_**

**_she pulled the lights on _****she was shock the room was decorated she looke at the side wall there was a ramp and a metal ball rolled down from that it falled on a see saw like thing. there was another an arrow at the other end that that arrow flew it the air and bust the balloon which was tied above purvi's head all the colored paper, glitter falled on her she was surprised .her phone rings she come ut from the shock**

**she picked up the call**

**Kevin - **happy proposal anniversary my dear love

purvi -(happily) tumhe yaad tha

kevin - areh mujhe yaad nahi hoga toh kise hoga. ab zayada mat socho or jaldi se ready hokar beuro aoo

purvi (got ready and went outside

**_guys should i continue or not plz tell me by giving your reviews... _**


	2. ch 2

**i hope kavi lovers love my first update** **here is the next update**

purvi reach beuro she saw duo, shreya and tarika standing there

purvi - good morning everyone!!

all - morning

tarika - kya bat ha purvi badi khush lagrahi

shreya - kya koi good news ha

purvi ( shyly) - areh nahi esi koi bat nahi

daya - toh bat kya ha. bata o na ( she was going to speak) agr tumhe bakiyo ko nahi batana toh apne yeh wale bhai ko bata do.

abhi ( slapped his forehead) - hey bhagwaan !! daya tu chup rahe ga vo bolne ja rahi ha tu use bolne nahi de raha .bolo purvi nahi toh is mote ko jitna marzzi khana de ge ise hazzam nahi hoga .

(she was going to speak but again stop due to cute fight between duo)

daya - (in cute angry) abhi tumne mujhe mota bola .

abhi - ha bola ek bar nahi so bar mota mota, mota

daya - accha toh tum.. tum... diwali mein jalne wala anar ( abhi shocked) jo humesha akho se angare mare.

abhi - kya bola tu

daya - diwali mein jalne wala anar

abhi - accha to tum panda jo din bhar sota rehta ha( seeing this fight all ladies slapped their fore head and said - yeh toh bachho se bhi gae guzre ha)

daya - dekho abhi agar tumne kuch or bola na toh mein tarika ko cafe wali baat bata du ga... ( tarrika shocked)

abhi - toh mein bhi shreya ko saloon wali bat bata du ga.. (shreya shocked)

duo fight stop when they listen

lady duo - kya kaha tumne

(shreya went to daya side and tarika went abhijeet's side)

tarika (crossed her arms and watched abhijeet angrily) - daya zara batana apne bhai ki cafe wali kartoot .

shreya also did same while going towards daya - or bhai zara ap bhi batiye in mahashya ki kartoot

duo (pov) - fas gay

but they got relief when they listen a horn of car everybodies attention got their it was newly red colour shiny luxurious car decorated with balloons they were shocked to see the driver of the car especially purvi as the driver was none other than Kevin. he opened the door and came near purvi

kevin -kesa laga surprise ?

purvi - ( surprisingly)kevin yeh car

Kevin - ha purvi yeh car specially tumhare lea

purvi huged kevin happily thank u kevin

kevin also hugged he back but they seprated as abhijeet start coughing

daya - kya hua boss pani lau

abhi glanced at him angrily .

tarika - yese yeh surprise aj purvi ke lea kya kuch special ha

kavin - ha dr. tarika aj mere lea bahut special day ha

abhi -( smilingly )ruko kevin mein bata hu (to tarika) tarika ji aj ke din kavin ne purvi ko propose kiya tha.

tarika - ( angrily) acha kevin - purvi or daya - shreya ka yaad ha ki kab kiska kya ha lekin mera toh birthday tak yaad nahi.

abhi (fearly) - vo... vo.. ( all were hiding there laugh )

daya (wispered)- areh boss aj toh tum gae

shreya - (to daya) - ap has kyu rahe ha ap bhi konsa jante ho ( daya shocked). apko toh khud abhi bhaiya batate ha..

( to save his brother abhi jumped in war)

abhi - are... vo... daya... vo... mujhe ek file chahie thi chal a milke dhund te ha

daya - ha. abhi chal they ran away

(all other's laughed)

tarika - vese ajka plan kya ha

kevin - kuch nahi bus! aj inka mall mera credit card

(shreya and tarika laughed )

purvi - what do you mean kevin

kevin bit his tongue and look at her sister to help him

shreya - purvi kya tum bhi aj ke din ladh rahi ho

tarika - sahi kaha shreya purvi - kavin go and enjoy your day

purvi - ok bhabhis.

purvi and Kevin went in new car

tarika ( to shreya) - chaliye deverani ji hum bhi inki akal thikane lagate ha

shreya - ha bhabhi apne thik kaha apne

they also went

**so here was next update hhow was it next story after sufficient reviews **


	3. ch 3

guys mene ek decision lea ha ki meintry karugi ki mein iska weekly update du so here is the next chapter for kavi lovers .

**kavi left for the shopping center and spend time together at night they come back. purvi was very happy for today after freshing they slept** in each others arms

in morning

purvi get up earlier and then got ready for beuro. kevin also get up and saw purvi standing near mirror. kevin saw her and get lost in her beauty. purvi saw that and smiled shyly but showed angry

purvi ( anger) - ap ese mujhe kyu dekh rahe ha. chaliye jaldi ready ho jaiye... (but Kevin come near him and hug her behind)

purvi - kya soch rahe ha..

kevin - soch raha hu kya kabhi mein tumhare bina rehpauga ?

purvi seprated herself and turn towards him. and looking towards his eyes

purvi - kabhi nahi mein apke bina or na ap mere bina...(naughty) acha ab chaliye nahi toh apke bother in laws apko saja dedege late ane ke lea.

kevin (irritate) - huh... subha subha log bhagwaan ka nam lete ha or tum abhijeet sir or daya sir ka...

he picked up towel and went to bathroom purvi laughed lightly. after sometime they left beuro .

in beuro parking

kevi get out off the bike and shock to see scenario. duo were standing no no sitting on knee and holding their ears like small kids and their wife were standing like an angry teachers

kavi went near them

purvi - kya hua bhabhi yeh bhaiya kis bat ke lea sazza bhugat rahe ha ?

tarika - pucho apne bhai se hi...

abhi - sorry jaan..

tarika - jaan yeh word na use bolo niti ko

abhi (instantly) niti nahi kitty ( he bite his tounge)

daya nodded in* yeh toh gaya*

tarika turned his ears

abhi - aah tarika chodo kuch to ladar karo senior hu yaha par

tarika - senior hoge beuro mein abhi parking tak mere pati ho ( daya hide his laughter but shreya saw that)

shreya - (angrily) app kyu has rahe ha jaiye or selfies lijiye us saloon mein jakar..

(reffering to thak thak gang)

daya - shreya meri baat...

shreya -chup rahiye app pankaj ne sab kuch bata diya ha hume..

abhi and daya looked at each other and angrily whispered -pankaj..

kevin saw that and gulped saliva in fear

kevin (pov) - aj tu gaya pankaj (to purvi) purvi hume kuch karna hoga

purvi - ha ( she took the phone back side and speed dial)

kevin phone rang all saw there.

kevin (on call) hello yes... yes sir... ok sir... ok. ( he kept the phone)

kevin - (to abhijeet and daya) acp sahab ka phone tha ki vo das minute mein aa rahe ha (to tarika and shreya) or apdona salukhe sahab ne lab bulaya tha par ap pahunche nahi

shreya -omg tarika jaldi chalo nahi toh hum gae.

tarika - ha chalo... ( and they went)

purvi (to duo) or ap bhi apni harkato se baz ajaiye kam se kam abhijeet bhai aptoh..

duo - sorry.

they were going to move but kevin got a call

kevin - ha bolo thik ha mein ata hu (and he kept)

kevin - sorry mujhe jana hoga ek important kaam ha

abhi - thik ha jao

kevin -or ha sir acp sahab vala call nakli tha vo or salukhe sir abhi nahi arahe (and he went.

daya and abhi - shukar ha

(she nodded in disagreement and went inside duo also followed )

**at beauro in lunch break.****purvi was working alone when someone came and pulled her ears**purvi - ahhh bhabhi chodiye.

tarika- chod due ha... tumne apne bhaiyo ko bachane ke lea jhoot bola.

purvi- sorry bhabhi esa age se nahi hoga sorry...

shreya - sorry sirf ek sharte pe milega agar tum hume shopping karvao gi abhi jo hum logo ko manane ke lea humare pati kar vane wale the

purvi - ok bhaibhi ab toh chod do tarika left her ears

tarika - chalo ab apna bag uthao or jaldi karo chalte ha.

purvi - areh ok baba ok (she picked up the purse and all three went to mall)

**in mall****they enter in footware section and got seprate****purvi side****she was trying a sandal but her eyes fall outside as due to glass mirror out side was clearly visible. she was shocked to see the men with a girl in sarree .**

purvi -(pov) yeh yaha kya kar rahe ha?

she went outside and ran towards man. she reach near him and put her hand on his shoulder and turned him. she was shocked to see the person.

purvi - app?

man removed her hand and - areh yeh kya kar rahi ha app shi shiv shiv(he said while touching his ears ).

purvi - (shocked) - yeh kya kar rahe ha app.

lady - dekhiye ap ha kon or humein roka kyu or ap mere **pati ko kese janti ha?. **

purvi (shocked) - what!! yeh tumhara pati ha.

lady - ha

**_akhir kon ha vo ladka? purvi use dekhke chonk kyu gai janne ke lea dekhiye or review kiji jitna ho sake... _**


	4. ch 4

**_hey guys yeh story mein shayad jaldi khatam kardu...or hha i am replacing shreya. as i didn t love her so instead of her i am adding nishi _**

purvi - esa nahi ho sakta ! yeh toh mere pati ha. **kevin**

lady - madame plz yaha ap. scene mat create kijiye . yeh mere pati ha (to Kevin) ap kuch boliye na...

kevin - mai kya bolu mein inhe pehle bar dekh raha hu.

purvi- (shock)

lady - dekhle (to Kevin) chalo dear mujhe nahi karni shopping

kevin - ok (and they went )

purvi saw them going tarika and nishi reached there

tarika - kya baat ha purvi..

nishi - ha purvi tum store se bahar kyu ai.

but purvi started crying

purvi - ke... Kevin... ne.. mujhe dokha diya...

nishi and tarika shock.

tarika - what!!

nishi - di abhi yeh sab bad mein puche ge pehle car mein le chalte ha ise

**in quallis**

nishi and tarika took her towards car make her sit and drink water...

tarika - ab batao kya hua..

purvi told everything to them

tarika (angrily) - dekha nishi mein kehti thi na ki sare mard ek jase hote ha...

nishi (angrily) - ha apne sahi kaha .but i think purvi tumhe kevin bhai se baat karo.

purvi (angrily) - nahi ab koi baat nahi ab sirf fasla hoga...

nishi and tarika - (shocked) fasla... kya bol rahi ho purvi

nishi - di apko baat karni chaihiye Kevin bhai se

tarika - ha itna jaldi fasla matlo .

purvi (angrily) - nahi didi bus bahut hua app abhi ke bhi vakil bulaiye.

tarika - but purvi..

purvi - app bulati ha ki nahi...

tarika and nishi look each other helplessly they called lawer. in between they told all. situation to there hubby. duo also shocked and told matter to Kevin...

kevin - sir vo mein nahi tha mein kyu esa karu ga...

abhi - hume pata ha kevin tum esa nahi kar sakte islea purvi ko samjho..

Kevin (sadly sighted) - nahi sir..

abhi and daya shocked

abhi -lekin kyu

kevin - sir app apni kahi baat bhul gae. aphi toh kehte the ki pyar mein vishvass hota ha.. or jaha vishvass nahi waha pyar nahi. islea agar divorce mein uski khushi ha toh thik ha...

duo nodded helpless

purvi came with lawyer how handed her papers she throws in front of kevin

purvi - (angrily) mujhe divorce chahiye

Kevin sign the papers girls were shocked

(abhi thought something and went to lawyer and something in his ears and lawyer nodded no one noticed that )

laywer - (to kevi )dekhiye court divorce dene se pehle couple ko ek month ka time deti ha is bich agar ap apna decision badalna chale toh badal sakte ha (and he went) purvi angrily steped her feet and went.

tarika - Kevin yeh kya kiya tumne

kevin -( straight) mene jo kiya uski khushi ke liye kiya (and he went) .

daya - yeh Kevin sahi nahi ja raha boss.

abhi - use jo karna ha karne do dekhna yeh narazgi kuch din me mit jae gi or divorce toh cancelled hi ha...

(daya , tarika and nishi shocked) - what!! lekin kese

abhi took them towards window all saw outside and shock lawyer tore that pages and burn. laywer tun towards window and passed smile to abhijeet.

daya - (to abhi) yeh tumne kab kiya

abhi - jab tum log unhe samjhane mein buzy the mene lawyer se bat ki or use kaha ki ek mahine wala dialogue bole or bahar ke papers jala de..

nishi (prasing) - what an idea sir ji! (all laughed)

**after one week**

kavi were not talking to each other, kevin was living in his home and purvi with his brothers.

one couple enters all shocked to see the couple especially purvi . couple was also surprised to shocked 2 kevin... abhijeet came near the couple..

abhi - ji kahiye..

kevin 1 - vo actually yeh badge (he gave the badge) hum se ek admi takra gaya tha usse gigaya ispar ki **sr. inspector abhijeet ka namm that or cid beauro ja address tha toh hum yaha aa gae.. **

abhi - oh thank you so much yeh mera hi badge ha or mein hi apse galti se takra gaya tha uske lea sorry.

lady - its ok..

abhi - (to Kevin 1) wese apka naam?.

Kevin 1 - ji mera naam kavi kumar ha

abhi - oh thank u so much kavi ji.. ab ap ja sakte ha (they both were going but lady stop)

lady - ek minute (and she went to officer kavin )

lady - apka name kya ha?

kevin -**Kevin**

lady - oh (to purvi ) ab samjhi ki ap mere pati ko kevin kyu keh rahi thi (all shocked to listen that excludes abhijeet )

purvi (slowly) - i am sorry

lady (smile) - its ok (and couple went from there).

tears started rolling down from purvi 's eyes. Kevin came near and hug her tightly purvi started crying

abhi (naughty) - chalo bhai chalo KAVI ko time do.

all - KAVI?

abhi - areh Kevin purvi (all laughed and started going towords cafe Kevin stoped abhi everyone also stopped there abhi turn)

kevin - thanku (all smiled) mujhe pata ha ki ap unse jan mooch kar takrae taki vo yaha ae or purvi ki misunderstanding clear ho..

abhi (smiled and patted) - koi baat nahi (to purvi) or ha purvi jo abhi hua acha hua ise tum logo ka vishvas badgaya ki tum dono ek dusre ko kabhi dokha nahi de sakte.. (and he started going but Kevin again stop)

kevin - sir... vo humara divorce. (abhi smiled)

nishi - vo to bhai ne tab hi rok diya jab tum logo ne sign kare the (KAVI shocked)

daya told everything Kevin in emotions hug abhi tightly

kevin was going to say but abhi stop

abhi - thanku mat bolna bus meri behn se esa hi pyar karte rehna... (all smiled)

abhi - (naughty) ab meujhe chodo meri hadiya tut rahi ha or jaake apni mashuka ko sambhalo (all laughed)

kevin - aj mujhe pata chala ki baki department mein officer jo apke bare mein sochte ha usse ulte ha app.

daya - hoga kyu nahi (he raised his collar) akhir bhai kiska ha mera..

nishi - mera..

daya - nahi mera

nishi - mera.. (and they started cute fighting)

all other slapped there head - hey bhagwaan do no ki shaadi ho gai lekin dono sudhre nahi...

(abhirika went towards daya nishi and kevin towards purvi and hug her tightly)

purvi was still sobbing - kevin i am (but she stopped as kevin put finger on her lips).

kevin - shhhhh... (and he kissed her cheek softly)

**_sorry guys jaldi khatam karna pada actually mein apne abhirika fan ke lea likh rahi hu so... plz review and tell the how it was_**


End file.
